


Ma'amoul

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Altair and Malik raise Darim Sef and Tasim [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Being the youngest of three isn't the easiest, but sometimes it has it's benefits
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, backround maria/altair
Series: Altair and Malik raise Darim Sef and Tasim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186700
Kudos: 17





	Ma'amoul

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1208. Darim is 13. Sef is 11. Tazim is 7.

“Wait up!” Tazim called after his brothers.

“If you can’t keep up then stay behind!” Sef shouted without stopping or looking back. 

“I’m telling Babas you were mean to me!” Tazim came to a stop and squeezed his eyes to keep himself from crying. His brothers didn’t stop. He watched as they disappeared through the gateway and ran down towards the village. He reached down and picked up a rock and then hurled it as hard as he could against the wall nearby. The rock clanked off the wall and fell just about a foot from its base. Tazim knew there would be no dent or chip but watching how little his outburst had done broke his resolve. He started to cry. 

He knew he shouldn’t. He was the son of the grandmaster and his second in command. He, along with his brothers, was the future leadership of the Brotherhood. Someday when they were fully trained and Altair and Malik were tired they would decide which one of them would be the leader. The other two would assist their brother or bed the leader of another sect of the Brotherhood. But at that moment Tazim wasn’t a fully trained assassin. He was a seven year old left behind in the dust by his older brothers.

Several of the assassins in the yard turned to look at him as he cried, which only made him cry more. He wasn’t a baby anymore. He shouldn’t be crying. 

A gentle hand on his shoulder pulled Tazim back to reality. He turned to see his Baba, Altair. Tazim wrapped his arms around his father and cried into him. It took Altair a moment but he returned the hug, squeezing his youngest son gently. 

“What has you so upset, little one? I heard you cry and rushed out.” Altair asked gently.

“Sef...and...and...and...Dar...they...they...they…” Tazim sobbed.

Altair looked up and saw that his older sons were nowhere to be found. He sighed and nodded his head. “They left you behind didn’t they?”

Tazim nodded, still crying.

Altair knelt so he could look his son in the face. “How about this? I need to go to a nearby village today. Do you want to come with me?”

Tazim nodded furiously and wiped his face with his sleeve.

“Run and get your traveling cloak. I’ll let Malik know.” Tazim nodded again and took off running.

_-_-_-_-_

“Baba look, the village!” Tazim pointed from his seat in front of Altair on the horse they were riding at the tops of roofs that had just begun to come into view.

“I see it.” Altair assured his son. 

The village was small, barely more than a handful of farms but it supplied much of the food that was eaten by the assassins in Masyaf. The villagers were not assassins, though many were related to assassins. The Brotherhood paid them well for the food they provided and protected the village from attack. In exchange the villagers sent a warning if they saw anything suspicious. 

Early on, shortly after Rashid had been defeated, Malik recommended that Altair visit in person to reassure the village that despite the dramatic change in leadership the Brotherhood would continue to honor it’s deals. He had been back a few times over the years. Usually to bring gifts or well wishes.

“Grandmaster!” An older man shouted with joy as they dismounted in the village center. He spread his arms wide for a moment before bringing them back to his side. Altair bowed his head and the man did the same.

“It is good to see you Taaj. Especially on such a joyous occasion.” Altair’s face betrayed no emotion but the old man didn’t seem perturbed. 

“Yes! Yes! It’s not everyday a man becomes a grandfather!” Taaj laughed joyfully. “And who might this young thing be?”

Altair laid his hand on Tazim’s shoulder. “This is my youngest, Tazim.”

“Has that much time passed? Truly?” Taaj asked, but he didn’t seem to expect an answer as he turned to Tazim immediately after asking and said. “You were this high last time I was in Masyaf.”

“Baba! Baba!” A young girl came running out of the house. She came to a stop when she spotted Altair. “Oh.” 

“It’s alright Eisa. Do you remember Grandmaster Altair?” Taaj asked. The girl shook her head. “No I suppose you wouldn't, it's been a while and you were quite young. What were you so excited about that you had to come shouting for me?”

“Mama says the ma'amoul are finally cool enough to eat.” Eisa smiled holding out one of the cookies to her father.

Taaj Chuckled and accepted the sweet. “Thank you, my dear, for making sure an old man such as myself didn't miss out on the treat.”

“You're not old, Baba.” Eisa giggled. 

Tazim lightly tugged on Altair’s tunic and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“If you want one you'll have to ask yourself.” Altair told him.

Tazim nodded and turned to look at Taaj. “May I please have a ma'amoul, sir?”

“Of course!” Taaj laughed. 

_-_-_-_-_

“I heard you left your brother behind today.” Darim and Sef nearly jumped when they heard Malik’s voice from the shadows. “You are the older brothers, it is your job to look out for him and show him how to behave.”

“But he’s so slow!” Darim protested.

“And he cries like a baby!” Sef added.

“He’s seven years old.” Malik reminded them. “You were not always as fast as you are now. Besides there will come a day you will miss having to slow down for your little brother.”

“We’re sorry.” The boys mumbled in unison.

“Please don’t tell, Mama.” Sef begged.

“Please! We told her we’d be good while she was away.” Darim added.

“We will see whether or not your mother needs to know about this by how you act for the remainder of her time away.”

“Thank you!”

“Thanks, Baba Malik!”

“Now go get cleaned up Altair and Tazim will be back soon and then we will all have dinner together.”

“Tazim got to go with Baba Altair? No fair!” Sef pouted.

“Maybe if you hadn’t run off so fast you could have gone too. Now get washed up.”

At dinner Tazim could barely get a bite in between telling his brothers about his trip to the village nearby. Malik couldn’t stop smiling and he affectionately squeezed Altair’s hand as he listened to his son’s excitement.

“...and I met a girl called Eisa and her mother had made ma'amoul and I got to eat a whole bunch! All because her brother’s wife had a baby! I can’t wait for Darim to get married so we can get ma'amoul all the time…” 

Darim and Sef listened smiling as they munched on the ma'amoul Altair and Tazim had brought back with them. Altair gently laid his head on Malik’s shoulder. After a moment Malik gently raised Altair’s head and guided their lips together for a brief kiss. 

“Blech! Gross!” Sef covered his eyes. His brothers joined in his cries of embarrassment. 

“I think it’s time the three of you head off to bed.” Malik suggested not breaking eye contact with Altair.

“Goodnight!” Tazim shouted as Darim guided him and Sef down the hall to their room. Altair and Malik waited to hear the door shut and the latch click before kissing again, more passionately. 

“Bed. Now.” Altair growled after a few moments. Malik happily complied.

**Author's Note:**

> Maria is off murdering people.   
> Expressing emotions outwardly is difficult for Altair but he tries because he wants his kids to know theyre loved
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Assassin's Creed Tumblr](http://safetyandpeacenovice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
